hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny
Destiny & Denial is the nineteenth episode of Season One and thus the 19th overall of Hart of Dixie. Synopsis COUNTRY MUSIC SINGER SCOTTY MCCREERY ("AMERICAN IDOL") PERFORMS "THE TROUBLE WITH GIRLS" / SCOTT PORTER PERFORMS "JAMBALAYA" - After a wild night of partying, Wade (Wilson Bethel) wakes up with a massive hangover, an uninvited houseguest and no memory of what happened the night before. Meanwhile, George (Scott Porter) takes an unplanned roadtrip to New Orleans, and Lemon (Jaime King) finally confesses her troubles to her father, Brick (Tim Matheson). In the episode, Scotty McCreery performs "The Trouble With Girls" during a pivotal scene between Zoe (Rachel Bilson) and George, and Scott Porter performs "Jambalaya." Cress Williams also stars. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland Recurring Cast Musical Guest *Scotty McCreery Soundtrack * "La La Love" – Tim Myers * "Last Night, Alone" – Yvonne DeVaney * "Rollin" – Gerrit de Boer * "Say It Again" – Mariah McManus * "Settle Down" – Adam Zelkind * "The Trouble With Girls" – Scotty McCreery * "Top of The World" – Tim Myers * "Where Credit's Due" – Yvonne DeVaney Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References *Gilbert and Sullivan **Major-General Song **Three Little Maids From School **The Pirate King *The Hangover and The Hangover 2 *What a Wonderful World *Unfaithful *Fatal Attraction *Obsessed *Jambalaya (On the Bayou) *Scotty_McCreery and The Trouble With Girls *The Hangover Quotes Lavon Hayes: "Those little jabs are just like butterflies dancing on my chest." ---- Zoe Hart: "Why would I help you? Why would I help anyone? I'm a shallow, seflish snob, remember?" ---- Lavon Hayes: "Are you sure she could fit in your shower?" ---- Lavon Hayes: "You are going to go back home and meet your new girlfriend. Bring her a donut." ---- Tom Long: "...so I slept over." Wade Kinsella: "In my bed?" Tom Long: "The couch was itchy." ---- Tom Long: "You lost your car? Aw, man, this is awesome- this is just like The Hangover!" ---- Lavon Hayes: "Yes, Zoe, even I, a stupid football jock, knows what denial is." ---- Zoe Hart: "Psych was not my best rotation. My thesis, 'Get Over It', was not well received." ---- Lemon Breeland: "So does this mean there's still hope for the wedding to be on?" George Tucker: "Not even an iota." ---- George Tucker: "While I am still young and vibrant, and let's face it- kind of cute." ---- Magnolia Breeland: "We really need to get a shrink in this town." ---- Lavon Hayes: "What is wrong with you?" Wade Kinsella: "So very very much." ---- Wade Kinsella: "God, I am such a jerk!" ---- Zoe Hart: "So, I see. You're not in denial, you're in an erectile dysfunction ad." ---- George Tucker: "It is George Tucker time." ---- Zoe Hart: "Tom Long? You have a crush on Tom Long?" Wanda: "Who wouldn't?" ---- Lavon Hayes: "Let me remind you of one thing- George did not choose you, he found out a secret. About Lemon. Big difference." ---- George Tucker: "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to go dance with my bride." ---- George Tucker: "Zoe Hart, from the first day I picked you up by the side of the road, you have gotten to me." ---- George Tucker: "No, I have done everything on my list- except one." ---- Tom Long: "I've been pining away for Zoe Hart for so long, I nearly missed Wanda." ---- Zoe Hart: "The wedding song." George Tucker: "Just took me by surprise, that's all." Zoe Hart: "George, I think it's time to go home." ---- Tansy Kinsella: "You're my only ex-husband. When you need me, I'm here." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Well, I guess I just wanted you to know that I'm trying, too." Tansy Kinsella: "Well it's about time, Wade Kinsella." ---- Lavon Hayes: "What is that look on your face?" Zoe Hart: "Hope. Because now I know that George and I could be great together." Video Gallery 00652420069.jpg 00652380849.jpg 0065243031b.jpg 0065233090d.jpg 0065231026e.jpg 006524102ab.jpg 006523704c9.jpg 006523200c9.jpg 00652440b03.jpg 00652400afe.jpg 00652360ac8.jpg 00652350e4d.jpg 00652340b42.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes